


Stalemate

by HeavenlyDisaster



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/M, Misconceptions, Oral Sex, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDisaster/pseuds/HeavenlyDisaster
Summary: Beth and Benny try to figure themselves out.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 18
Kudos: 573





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> Written over a week long period and I did not go back to reread before posting because that is a thing for awake me. Which I am not currently.  
> Also, I don't really know or understand the world of chess. Just love these two.

The hotel wasn’t great. Just some small place off the interstate in Indiana. The curtains were a mustard yellow and the bedspread was some mystifying array of every obnoxious color ever mixed. She had wanted to turn around immediately and run to the nearest Ritz. 

“Shower’s free,” Benny announced behind her. She turned away from the sinful curtains to face her travel companion. 

Beth’s eyes dropped down his body to the towel that was slung low around his hips. He was definitely taunting her. Beth pressed her lips together. When it came to seduction, she found she preferred to be the seducer rather than the seduced. Although, Benny was pretty good at getting her to relent to the other way. 

Beth picked up her toiletry bag and brushed past him into the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the shower. She let the water heat up while she undressed and brushed her teeth. It was already after midnight and Benny planned to start them on the road again at dawn. 

She jumped into the shower and let out a surprised yelp. The water was ice cold as if it hadn’t heated up at all. Beth cranked the handle all the way to hot, but nothing changed. She ground her teeth together and took the fasted, coldest shower she could remember taking since Methuan. 

Benny was dressed in a pair of boxers and a silk robe when she emerged, shivering from the bathroom. He looked up from the chess magazine he was reading and smirked at her. Beth had a thousand biting insults she could have lobbed at him. The age old wisdom kept her mouth shut. “If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.” 

Benny hadn’t been clued in on the proverb. He leaned forward with that insulting smirk on his face. “Wow, your lips are blue. I mean… almost purple! Next to your hair, they really stand out.” 

“Someone used all the hot water.” 

Benny leaned back and leisurely turned the page in his magazine. “Mm, no. Pretty sure this hotel just doesn’t have a water heater.” He frowned in thought for a moment. “Or you have to pay extra for a room with access.” 

Beth clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. “Then why didn’t you spring for it?” 

He shrugged. “It’s only for the night. It doesn’t really matter.” 

Beth pulled out her travel chess set and started to replay her game with Luchenko. It wasn’t long before she had Benny’s undivided attention. He was trying to be discreet at first. Glancing up now and again over his magazine. After a few minutes, he gave up the magazine altogether and sat over the chessboard, watching her play out the game. 

“What I wouldn’t have given to play against Luchenko like you did,” he murmured. 

“You probably could have, if you hadn’t been such an ass.” 

“Let’s not forget who abandoned who.” 

“Abandoned?” 

Benny reached over and played the next move. She wasn’t too surprised. Benny had already admitted to having kept up with her games while she was at the adjournment. Of course, he would know the game as well as she did. He was the only player she’d met who played out the games in his head just as she did. 

“You know, the Federation was going to pay for our tickets. Our hotel rooms, too,” Beth started as she moved Luchenko’s next piece. 

Benny nodded absently. She knew his focus was on the game more than what she was saying. It always was. She was trying not to be too bothered by it. Most times, all she wanted was to think about chess. Except when she was with Benny. 

“Why did you insist on driving? It’s a three day car ride versus a six hour flight.” 

Benny’s next move deviated from her game with Luchenko. She frowned sternly at him. 

“Life’s not all speed chess, Harmon.”

Beth made her next move against him. “Not everything is chess, Benny. A plane ride is just a plane ride.” 

“You didn’t have to come with me. You could have stayed in New York a few days more. Saw the sights, met with the Federation chairman.” 

“I didn’t think you’d come to the Open otherwise.” 

Benny looked up at her at last. “You don’t know me at all, do you, Kid?” 

The tension that had been in the air since she’d knocked on his door that morning had become staggering. He was still angry at her. She couldn’t blame him too much. The way she’d behaved had been awful. All he’d done was help her. Nonetheless, an unspoken agreement had settled between them. They would talk about chess and be civil towards each other, but nothing else. 

Beth sighed and set her sights back on the game before her. Changed completely and irreversibly from the one she had started playing. The one with the known outcome. She squeezed the back of her neck as she thought. Before she could make her next move, Benny rolled away from her and shut off the lights. 

“It’s late.” 

Beth stared at the outline of his head and shoulder on the pillow. A dim glow of streetlights from outside gave him a hazy halo of yellow. Beth stared at the pieces on the board. She scribbled her next move onto a slip of paper and shoved it into the case with the board and pieces. 

It was too early to be awake. The sky was still grey as Benny walked around the room, putting his things together. Beth struggled to keep her eyes open long enough to put an outfit together. A stray thought popped up that Benny’s plan was to wear her out so that she would make a mistake while at the Open. She shook it away just as fast. Benny was a lot of things, but he wasn’t dishonest.   
They were on the road within the hour. Driving through an endless amount of cornfields. Beth leaned her head against the window and watched them go by until she fell asleep again. A tickling sensation trickled across her cheek and down her neck before disappearing. She sighed and curled into herself more tightly. 

When she woke, they were stopped at a gas station. The sun was high in the sky and her stomach was tight with hunger. She blinked at the world around her. They’d gone from cornfields to bustling city in a blink of her eyes. 

Benny returned to the car with two Cokes and a bag of chips. He tossed the chips into the back seat and set the Cokes in the cup holders between them. He looked over at Beth, his eyes widening in surprise at seeing her eyes open. 

“Where are we?” Sleep still filled her voice making it hoarse. 

“Chicago.” Benny opened one of the Cokes and lifted it to his lips. Beth’s stomach growled loudly. Benny arched an eyebrow at her. “If you hadn’t have fallen asleep, you wouldn’t have missed breakfast.” 

“I wouldn’t call a bag of Funyuns ‘breakfast’. Besides, it’s only nine in the morning.” 

Benny turned the engine over and started off again. Beth said nothing more about her growling stomach. It wasn’t as though she had never gone hungry before. She was well acclimated with a lack of food. Though lately it seemed she could get whatever she wanted. World Champions had that fortune. Especially American world champions that defeated the Russians in the heat of the Cold War. 

The car turned off the road again after ten minutes. Beth looked up at the building. Benny was already out of the car by the time she unbuckled her seatbelt. She followed him into the diner where he took a seat at the bar. Beth left one seat between them when she sat down. Benny looked over at her, curiously. 

“Good morning, what can I get for you?” A cheerful waitress asked from behind the counter. 

“Coffee and a cheese omelet,” Benny answered without looking at a menu. 

“And for you, hun?” 

Beth smiled politely at her, “The same, thanks.” 

The waitress brought the coffees back for them and assured them both that their omelets would be up in a ‘jiffy.’ 

“We’ll stop in Denver tonight.” 

Beth frowned mostly to herself. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes. “I’m not supposed to go to Denver.” 

“What?” 

“It’s probably stupid, but I promised Alma a long time ago that I’d never go to Denver.” 

Benny leaned away from her, his eyes taking her in. “I always spend a night in Denver when I come out this way. I’m sure Alma will forgive you.” 

“You speak as if you knew anything about her.” The waitress came and dropped their breakfast before them before hurrying off to take another table’s order. Beth took a bite and sighed. “Fine. I tagged along on this trip. I suppose I don’t have any right to intrude on your rituals.” 

Benny took a sip of his coffee. “Good. So we’ll stay in Denver tonight.” 

“At a hotel with hot water, I hope.” 

“We won’t be staying at a hotel at all. I have a buddy in Denver that always puts me up when I need to crash.” 

They ate in relative silence. Beth was all the angrier that he hadn’t sprung for a nicer hotel room the night before if he planned on freeloading on someone’s couch the next night. And his hotel room in Vegas was already paid for. 

After breakfast, they started off for a long haul. Benny promised the next time they stopped it would be because they needed gas. Beth had no complaints. The sooner they reached Vegas, the sooner she’d be able to breathe without the unspoken rule fighting its way to the surface. She had to remind herself constantly. Benny didn’t want to talk. 

“Hey, do you think I could drive?” She asked at the next gas station. 

Benny frowned at her. “Do you know how?” 

She shook her head. “No. But you do it, so how hard can it be?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. She wasn’t so invested in driving that it would break her heart if he said no, but she was interested. She was ready for him to refuse her, already leaning against her window.   
“Fine. There’s not much out this way that you can hurt anyway.” 

Benny gave her a few basic instructions she’d mostly figured out from watching him and set her loose on the open road. He was right about one thing, there wasn’t much she could hurt where they were. Endless prairies spanned as far as the eye could see. Out in the distance, clouds looked like mountains on the horizon just to breakup the monotony. 

After an hour of driving, Beth glanced over at Benny who had become unusually silent. No more ramblings about key chess strategies or talks about how he might have played a game. It was no surprise. He had fallen asleep. 

Beth continued to drive for another two hours until she came to a fork in the road. She stopped at the sign and put the car back in park. 

“Benny,” she called. He didn’t respond so she reached over to shake his shoulder lightly. “Benny, wake up. Which way do I go?” 

He snuffled and stirred, his hand snatching hers on his shoulder. He blinked at her for a moment before sitting up. “How long was I out?” 

“A little more than two hours I think.” 

He frowned at her hand in his for a moment before dropping it and nodding. He adjusted himself on his seat and looked around to try to orient himself. Beth sat patiently behind the wheel. 

“Left,” he mumbled between a yawn. Beth turned obediently to the left and continued down the road. Now that he was awake, Benny began to rant about chess and driving switching between the subjects with little to no warning. Beth nodded along to most of what he was saying without really listening. 

At the next gas station, Benny made them switch back. They played a few games of verbal chess as they drove along. Beth watched the sun slip below the horizon. Still, they drove on. It was pitch black by the time they turned into a residential neighborhood. No moon was in the sky and clouds covered the stars. 

Benny turned off the car and got out, grabbing his bag from the backseat and strolling up the sidewalk towards a blue house with a red door. Beth grabbed her own bag and hurried after him. 

A woman answered the door in a pink, sheer robe. She looked Benny up and down before grinning. “I was wondering when you were going to show up again!” She threw her arms around Benny’s neck and squealed. “I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Benny replied, kissing her cheek. 

They stepped away from each other and the woman’s eyes landed on Beth. She frowned between her and Benny. “Who is this?” 

“Ah. Laura, this is Beth Harmon. Beth, this is Laura Penn.” 

Laura held her hand out for Beth to shake. She nodded into the house and Benny squeezed past her. Laura stared Beth down a moment longer after Benny was gone before letting her into the house as well. 

“Are you playing in the Open again, Benny? I heard you lost the Championship last year.” 

Benny laughed. “I’ll bet you did. I’ll bet you also know it was Beth Harmon who beat me.” 

“Hm.” Was all she had to say on the subject. 

“So, how do you two know each other? Do you play?” Beth asked. She had never quite been broken of the habit to blurt out any questions she had. 

“Hard not to pick up a few things with Benny around.” 

“Don’t be modest. You played well even before I saw my first chessboard.” 

Beth suddenly felt like an outsider in their conversation. She was already exhausted from the day long driving. It would be torture to try to make sense of their relationship. Not when she already was unclear on what her own relationship with Benny was. 

Beth slept on the couch in the den. She had no clue as to where Benny slept, but a few guesses. When she opened her eyes in the morning, it was to stare directly into a pair of deep, brown eyes. She reeled back in shock. The child let out a peel of laughter and tore off through the house. 

She dressed quickly and went in search of Benny and some sense of clarity. When she found him, he was holding the child on his hip in the kitchen. Laura fried eggs on the stove, smiling easily to whatever he was saying. Beth felt as if she were intruding, but she had nowhere else to go in the stranger’s house. 

The child caught sight of her first. They turned and cupped their hand over Benny’s ear to whisper something to him. Benny’s eyes locked with hers. A twinkle of amusement flashed in his eyes. He shook his head. 

“Her hair just grows that color,” he said. 

Beth’s cheeks flushed and she resisted the urge to touch her red hair. Laura looked over her shoulder at Beth and frowned. It wasn’t unusual for her to be hated based on her appearance. She was just thankful chess had managed to get her out of most of her miserable high school days. 

“I agree,” Benny continued seriously. The child was still whispering in his ear conspiratorially. “Very pretty.” 

Laura slapped two plates of eggs down on the table. “Eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” 

Benny set the child down in front of one of the plates and settled down beside him to eat his own. Beth felt her stomach sink at the uncanny resemblance between the two. They even ate similarly. Beth tucked her hair behind her ear and dropped her eyes. She could have guessed Benny was popular. And he must have known a few lovers before her the way he had positively mastered sex. 

“I think I’ll wait in the car,” she murmured. Benny looked up at her with confused eyes that belied innocence. As if he had no idea why she would rather wait in the car than watch him have breakfast with his little family. She tossed her bag into the back seat and sat down on the passenger side. She regretted her decision to trail along with him on his cross country trek all the more.   
Late nights and early mornings, grungy hotel rooms and cold showers, she could get past all of it. Having a secret child she knew nothing about? Showing her a sickeningly happy little family? Beth scrubbed her hands down her face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run far away.

* * *

“Is that okay?” Laura asked, turning back to the stove. “Shouldn’t you run after her?” 

Benny sipped his coffee and pushed his eggs around his plate. “It’s fine.” 

“You know what she’s thinking, don’t you?” 

“She didn’t eat any breakfast,” Charlie announced around a mouthful of food. 

Benny ruffled Charlie’s blond hair. “She’ll be alright. She just wasn’t hungry.” 

Charlie tipped his cherubic face up at Benny. His wide eyes earnest. “Momma says you love her because she beat you.” 

Benny glared at Laura’s back. “That’s not true.” 

“Then why do you love her?” 

Benny felt his cheeks grow hot. “I don’t.” 

Charlie frowned. “Liar, liar, pants on fire.” He jumped out of his seat and bolted from the kitchen. Benny stared after him for a moment. 

“You have never brought your friends here before, Benny. Charlie isn’t an idiot. He’s more like you than he is his father or me.” 

Benny stood, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Thanks for breakfast, Laura. I gotta hit the road if I’m going to make it to Vegas tonight.” He kissed her cheek and headed for the door, grabbing his bag and coat. 

“Charlie, come wish your Uncle Benny good luck at the adjournment,” Laura called. 

“Why should I? Everyone knows he isn’t going to win.” 

Benny sighed and slapped his hat onto his head. “You want to go wish Beth good luck, then?” 

Charlie poked his head around the corner. “Okay.” 

Benny led the way out to the car. Beth sat in the passenger seat. Her chin rested on her knee as she stared out the windshield. Benny rapped his knuckles on her window so she’d roll it down. Charlie stared at her shyly from behind Benny. 

“Charlie has something he wants to say to you.” 

Beth looked warily at Benny. A hint of betrayal shone in her wide, brown eyes. He watched as she shoved it away to smile at Charlie. 

“Um,” Charlie blushed, “good luck at the journeyman.” 

“Adjournment,” Benny corrected. 

“Mm.” Charlie looked down at his feet. 

Beth smiled at him before opening the car door and getting out to kneel in front of Charlie. “Thank you.” She leaned towards Charlie. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

Charlie nodded eagerly. 

“You’ll have to come closer so I can whisper it.” Charlie stepped around Benny and leaned his ear towards Beth. She whispered something into Charlie’s ear too quietly for Benny to hear. Charlie leaned back and giggled. 

“That’s not a secret!” Charlie crowed, leaning back. 

“It’s not?” 

Charlie shook his head. “Uh uh. Everybody knows already.” 

Beth smiled again. Benny found himself annoyed at only knowing half of their conversation. He rounded the car and dropped his bag into the backseat. 

“Alright, Charlie. We’re leaving. Tell your mom I said bye.” 

Beth leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Charlie’s cheek before getting back into the passenger seat and fastening her seatbelt. No word was spoken between them until they were back on the highway. Even then, it was just to offer Beth a bag of chips to tide her over since she skipped out on breakfast. 

“Charlie’s cute,” Beth remarked after a while. 

“Mhm.” 

“He’s a lot like you.” 

“Laura said the same thing earlier. I don’t see it.” 

“No?” 

Benny shrugged as he looked over his shoulder to change lanes. “I’m not around him that much, but she insists I have some sort of influence on him.” 

“You must have. I’m sure he idolizes you.” 

Benny shook his head. “Not anymore, he doesn’t. Not since my defeat at the championship.” 

“I’m sure he still does. He’s just waiting for you to reclaim your title so he can brag about his father to all his friends.” 

Benny snorted. “His father? His father isn’t anything to brag about.” 

“You don’t think so?” 

“Dennis sells carpets for a living.” 

There was a heavy pause. Benny had known exactly what Beth thought when she left the house that morning. He also understood what was going on in her mind just then. The flurry of thoughts swirling around that magnificent brain of hers. 

“Who is Dennis?” 

Benny glanced over at Beth with a smirk he was fighting to contain and losing. “Charlie’s father.” 

She was quiet again for a moment more. “You aren’t his father?” 

Benny pressed his lips together. “Maybe it’s okay in Kentucky, but in the real world that would be considered a crime.” 

“Adultery?” 

Benny met Beth’s eyes. “Incest.” 

It was worth the few seconds he’d taken his eyes off the empty road to see the brilliant color Beth Harmon turned as his words sank in. She fidgeted in her seat and refused to look him in the eye again. 

“You could have said she was your sister when you introduced us,” Beth accused. 

“I didn’t think it was that important.” 

“I think you wanted to see if I would get jealous.” 

Benny felt his own face heat with shame and embarrassment. He’d forgotten that when he said they had the same way of thinking, it meant she could see through him just as easily as he could see through her. 

“It doesn’t mean Charlie isn’t still like you just because you’re his uncle.” 

He was ashamed of the relief that went through him at Beth’s change of subject. He wasn’t ready to tackle that part of their relationship just then. Not when they still had ten hours of driving to go. 

Benny pulled into the parking garage behind their hotel and turned off the car. Beth had fallen asleep again. He turned and watched her for a moment. When he had woken the morning before she left for Paris, she had been curled next to him on his bed. He’d been too full of wild emotions he couldn’t put in order so he shoved them all aside and focused on what he knew. Chess. 

He’d known he’d made the wrong move even before he drove her to the airport. He should have gone with her. He hadn’t been invited to the adjournment, but he could have still gone. Benny didn’t relish getting on a plane unless it was absolutely necessary. He’d taken boats to his first overseas tournaments. Back then he was still deluding himself that Beth was fine with how he was reacting to their time together. That he could explain himself better when she returned after he had a week or so to put his feelings in order. 

A strand of her red hair had fallen into her face. He reached over and brushed it away letting his fingertips linger on the soft skin of her cheek. Beth had been right about one thing, if she hadn’t made a personal appearance to push him, he never would have come to Vegas that year. 

He dropped his hand to her shoulder and shook. “Hey, we’re here.” 

Beth’s eyes fluttered open. She stretched and blinked at their surroundings. “Where’re we?” She mumbled, sleepily. 

“Vegas.” 

Benny got out and grabbed his bag. Beth moved more slowly, sleep still filling her limbs. Benny walked extra slowly towards the elevators to the lobby to give her time to catch up. She slipped into the elevator behind him and leaned against the back wall. 

“I think you and I should talk,” Benny asserted. 

“We’ve been talking. Did the last three days just get erased from your mind?” 

Benny turned and settled his hand on the wall just beside her ear. He leaned forward. “You know what I meant. I’m not so impatient that I plan on hashing it out here and now, but we need to clear the air.” 

“Do we?” She batted her big, brown eyes at him. 

He wanted little else than to kiss her then and there. Instead, he straightened and turned to face the elevator doors as they opened. The lobby was empty as they stepped up to the check-in desk. 

Benny picked up his room key and started back to the elevator without waiting for Beth. She caught him just as the doors were closing. She glared at him accusatorially. Benny leaned back and watched the elevator numbers grow higher. 

“I thought you wanted to talk?” She demanded. 

“I’m not playing Caro-Kahn with you.” 

Beth frowned at him. “What do you mean?” 

The door opened behind her and Benny eased his way past. “There’s no point, is there, Beth? No hope.” He shrugged his bag over his shoulder and sauntered down the hallway for his room leaving Beth standing alone in the elevator.

* * *

Beth didn’t have a match the first day of the Open. She was the World Champion. Everyone else had to compete for the privilege of getting their asses handed to them by her. She lingered around the tables curiously. No one interesting was playing just then. And by no one interesting, she knew she meant Benny. 

Frustrated, she left the hotel for a bit of shopping. It was days like this that she missed Alma the most. She missed having someone to talk to about her problems. Someone who would at the very least pretend to care. She picked up a pair of sunglasses and tried them on for a moment. 

Five shopping bags of clothes later, Beth returned to the hotel. Benny was in the lobby surrounded by a gaggle of chess nerds. He glanced up at her before promptly ignoring her. Beth huffed to herself. She couldn’t account for her frustrations. She really didn’t know if she liked Benny or if she hated him. 

“Buyer’s remorse?” 

Beth looked up to see Townes leaning against a pillar in the lobby. Beth’s face split into a smile. She dropped her bags and threw her arms around his neck. Townes wrapped her in a bear hug and lifted her off her feet for a moment before setting her back down. 

“You must be getting restless. You haven’t been in a chess tournament since Russia. What are you doing with yourself?” Townes stooped to collect her bags and walk her back to her room. 

“I’m still playing regularly, but it’s mostly strangers in the park.” Beth looped her arm through his comfortably as they chatted. 

“I haven’t played a game myself in years. Not that writing about the great games isn’t fantastic in itself, but I miss it. I was thinking about entering an open, but I’m rusty.” 

Beth opened her door and led the way inside. “Well, it just so happens that I am something of a chess aficionado myself. And I have a board right here with all the pieces.” 

The stakes were low. Infinitesimal. The competition was friendly and comfortable. It was easier to be with Townes than with anyone else. Well, anyone other than Jolene. With them, Beth knew exactly where she stood. All the pieces were accounted for. With… other people, Beth felt like she was constantly doing guesswork. She’d move a piece only to regret it immediately after. She was trading pawns back and forth until there was nothing left. 

A thought occurred to her as they reset the board. She used an opening she wasn’t completely comfortable with, but she knew it well enough. Caro-Kahn. Townes frowned at the board as she moved. In her memories, she had built him up as one of her toughest opponents. Now, she wondered if it wasn’t like how Mr. Shaibel had felt playing with her all those years ago. 

Within a few moves, she had built up a board of pawns. Endless pawns and no victory. She remembered, suddenly, what someone had said in Cincinnati. Caro-Kahn was all pawns and no hope. She leaned back against her bed and stared at the bed. Townes lifted his wrist to look at his watch. 

“Shit, is it really this late?” He stood and picked up his jacket. “I have to go, Beth, but thank you for the games. It was an honor to be defeated by the World Champion.” 

Beth giggled and stood to see him to the door. Townes pulled at his collar and shrugged into his suit jacket. Spurred by a sudden impulse, she tugged Townes back down to peck his cheek. He straightened and looked down at her curiously. She shrugged. 

“Just for good luck when you decide to compete in your next open.” 

Townes laughed lightly. “I’ll see you around.” 

“Good night, Townes.” 

She watched him until he turned the corner to the elevators. She started to turn back to sleep herself when she spied someone out of the corner of her eye. Watching her. She blinked and he was gone, but she knew he was there. Benny. 

Her opponent the following day had a rating over eighteen hundred. He’d beaten his previous opponent in two dozen moves and was apparently feeling cocksure. Half an hour after having sat in front of Beth, his confidence had shattered. Beth found herself bored with his lazy way of playing. She was sure he thought his game play was flawless. He certainly acted as though he did. 

She wandered over to where the crowd had gathered after leaving her quick match. Benny sat staring at a board, frowning sternly. With a sigh, he moved his bishop and slapped his opponent’s clock. The man Benny was up against took Benny’s knight proudly. Beth wanted to slap the guy. He’d walked straight into a trap and thought he was so clever for it. In two more moves, the match was over. The crowd applauded lightly. Benny’s eyes turned to his adoring fans. 

In the throng of people, his eyes landed on hers almost immediately. Beth remembered what Benny had said about Caro-Kahn. His eyes darted away, captured immediately by a few of Benny’s long time friends. He laughed as they slapped him on the back. One of the boys lifted Benny’s hat to ruffle his hair and slap the hat back down. 

She found a worthy opponent the next evening. He wasn’t modest by any means, but he was at least more deserving of the ego. Beth would be lying if she said she didn’t have an ego herself. In the end, they had to adjourn for the night. The next day, the game finished in five moves. 

Her evening game was a bit of a nail biter, but they managed to finish before too long. Beth yawned and templed her fingers as she stared at the board. Her opponent hadn’t seen any way out of the trap she had lain for him, but Beth could see at least two different ways he might have still won. 

“I never thought I’d feel glad not to be the world champion,” Benny murmured from across the table. 

Her head snapped up to look at him. He moved a pawn forward a square. “What do you mean?” 

Benny shrugged. “They’re all forfeiting or giving up. You haven’t been able to finish a real game all week.” 

“I have so.” 

“Really? You think Garrett forced you into an adjournment and then just immediately lost all sense of the board? They keep giving up so they don’t have to face up to the fact that their very best doesn’t compete with your mediocre.” 

“I’ve not been playing mediocre.” 

Benny frowned at her. “I’ve been watching. You’ve been toying with them instead of playing seriously. Anyone could see how bored you’ve been.” 

Heat pricked up her neck. She hadn’t thought she was quite so obvious. And the last person she wanted to point out her flaws was Benny Watts. Beth excused herself to her room and snatched up her phone. The line rang and rang. She was about to give up when a familiar voice picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Jolene!” 

“What’s happening, Cracker?” 

Beth felt all the tension leave her body as she sagged into the armchair beside the room phone. “I wish you were in Vegas with me.” 

“Shoot, I wish I was in Vegas, too! Instead, I’m working my ass off pulling double time between the firm and classes.” Jolene took a beat. “What’s wrong?” 

Beth turned to look out the window. “Benny Watts.” 

“Really? You kicked his skinny ass once. Besides, you’re the world chess champion. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Beth twirled the cord around her finger. “It’s not really his chess game I’m worried about.” 

“Ahhh,” Jolene hummed, “you’re sucking on his thumb.” 

“I am not!” 

“Uh huh. Listen, no judgment from me. If that’s what you like you get it.” 

“I don’t know if that’s what I like.” Beth’s face was burning with embarrassment though she didn’t know why. She knew Jolene didn’t give a rats ass if she was shacking up with Stalin. 

“Well, shit, girl. Why don’t you go try it and figure it out?” 

Beth sighed. “I did have sex with him. Once. No thumb sucking involved, however.” 

“And?” 

Beth chewed on her nail. “It was good. Really good. I mean… I’d had sex before, but not like that. It felt like I’d died and come back to life all at the same time.” 

“Damn. Maybe I should suck his thumb.” 

“I’m serious, Jolene.” 

“Alright, then. What’s the problem? I was you, I’d be fucking him every chance I got.” 

Beth put her head in her hand and shut her eyes. “Right up until you find out he only cares about chess and not about you.” 

“Beth, you only care about chess. From what you’ve told me, he’d the boy version of you. Quit whining and go get some. I have to head to a class, but if you don’t come home with a giant ass trophy, I’m going to kick the shit out of you.” 

“Good luck to you, too.” 

“Like I need it.” 

Beth stared out her window a while longer, thinking everything over. The sun set and the lights came up. A determination came with them. Jolene was right. She usually was. Beth had punished Benny for being just like her. Maybe it hadn’t been entirely intentional, but she’d done it. But, looking back, she couldn’t think of a single moment when Benny had been cruel to her. He’d encouraged her. Rooted for her. He was one of the only opponents that had taken his loss to her gracefully. He hadn’t moped or thrown a fit. He hadn’t even criticized her for being a girl playing a ‘man’s game.’ He always treated Beth as if she belonged. 

She wasn’t sure he’d even be in his room when she left. She only knew she needed to see him. To have that talk he’d asked for. Clear the air as he’d said. Nothing was more important to her in that moment. She remembered his room number from when they’d checked in. 

She started to knock and paused. He hadn’t made any attempt to see her after they went their separate ways that first night. Even when he’d spoken to her earlier that night, it had been as if they were strangers. Maybe that was what he’d decided he wanted. 

Beth dropped her hand and turned back for her own room, colliding with someone as she turned. She looked up and jumped away from the man she’d bumped into. She fought to maintain her composure. There was no reason she shouldn’t be in that hallway. She was staying at the same hotel he was. She could be out for a walk. 

“Looking for me?” Benny asked, the hint of a smirk dancing across his stupid face. 

“No.” 

Benny’s amusement died in his eyes. He gave a short nod and moved around her to unlock his door. Beth cursed herself. 

“I mean, yes. I was.” She turned as she said it, catching Benny in the doorway. 

His frown stayed solid on his face, accented by his suspicions. Beth tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. A nervous habit. She tried to remember what it was she’d planned on telling him in the first place. 

“No more tips from me, Harmon. I don’t plan on losing to you a second time.” 

Beth’s brows drew together. “What?” 

“Don’t act so innocent. You knew it was coming from the time the federation told you to make sure I came. The rematch for the history books. We’ve each got a tournament win a piece.” 

Oh. They were playing each other on the final day. Even when she’d accepted that Benny was her in a man’s body. Even when she’d been made to see that chess was her primary focus. With all of that, she still felt utterly pissed that Benny couldn’t see that her coming to his hotel room in the middle of the night had nothing to do with chess at all. She couldn’t even muster the energy to yell. She was just… defeated. 

She forced a smile onto her face and met Benny’s eyes. “May the best player win.” 

The crowd around them was noisy when they met at the final chessboard of the open. The last time she’d been there, Alma had been waiting for her. They’d gone to dinner so she could explain her defeat as best she could. If she lost to him this time, she had no one to talk it over with. No Alma and Jolene was so busy between work and law school she didn’t have time to listen to Beth lament her failures. Not to mention the extreme embarrassment that would come from losing to Benny Watts at the U.S. Open after having defeated the world champion at the Moscow Invitational. 

Beating Borgov wasn’t going to be like beating Benny Watts now. She might have had nothing to worry about if they had maintained a professional distance. If she’d never gone to New York with him. If she’d never let him train her. She also may never have become the chess world champion if she hadn’t. Benny Watts knew her chess game better than anyone else on the planet. The only way she was going to win was to do something he wasn’t expecting. 

A hush fell around them. The quiet voice of the announcer was the only indication that they weren’t alone. Beth scribbled a note and added a notation for herself to review later. The game had become a dance. It was clear they were both trying to catch the other off guard. To make moves the other wasn’t expecting. Benny had said it best at the championship in Ohio. They saw things the same way. 

Beth yawned as she moved a pawn forward. Benny stared at her expectantly for a moment before she realized she had forgotten to punch the clock. She reached over and slapped the tiny button on time and rubbed her eye. Benny frowned at the board for a moment before waving a regulator over. He wrote his next move on a slip of paper and stuffed it into an envelope. 

Benny stood and picked up his hat. Beth turned her wrist to read the time on her clock. They had been playing for almost six hours. She stood and followed Benny to the elevator. She felt dead on her feet just standing. She bent down and took off her heels to hold in her hands. She glanced over and saw Benny’s curious stare. 

“You try wearing them,” she muttered. 

“I didn’t say a thing.” Benny put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“I know what you were thinking.” 

“That’d be a shock. You’ve never been able to before.” Benny tucked his hands into his pockets. “You, on the other hand, are very easy to read.” 

“Please, Benny. I’m too tired to argue with you right now.” 

“You sure? I seem to remember you coming to my room last night to try and psych me out.” The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. 

“I don’t need to psych you out to beat you. And I didn’t even know we had a game today before I saw you last night.” Beth dragged her hand down her tired face and dragged herself down the hallway. She should go over her match notations before going to sleep, but she was just so tired. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Benny stared after Beth until he couldn’t see her anymore. She didn’t suppose she would have known he’d won his last match the night before. She had left the conference center two hours before he secured his win. Not that there was any doubt he would win. And she couldn’t have known when he’d be back to his room. 

All of that together meant Beth hadn’t been at his room the night before to talk about their upcoming match. So what the hell had she been there for? They’d avoided each other since they’d gotten to the hotel. She’d run to the first attractive man she found and dragged him to her room. He still remembered seeing that asshole coming out of her room the first night. 

It had been a simple plan. Give them both a day of breathing space which they definitely needed after three days crammed in a small car together nonstop. Once they’d both cooled their heads, he was going to hash things out with her. Clear the air and figure out just where they stood. Instead, he’d stopped in his tracks when her door opened and Townes emerged looking disheveled and contented. 

He never thought he was the jealous type. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d gotten jealous over anybody. Not even his previous relationships. Beth incited it in him. He hadn’t known what it was the first time he’d felt it. Years earlier when he’d learned she was shacked up with Beltik of all people. He’d wanted to spit. And then could have jumped for joy after hearing it had all ended. 

Benny hadn’t wanted anything more to do with her after that. If she was going to move on, he was going to move on. Except there was no one on the planet that captured his attention like Beth Harmon. No one that made his heart beat in his ears. She was selfish and destructive and egotistical and cute and funny and smart. Benny threw himself into his matches. Some of them were challenging enough to distract him, but then his opponent would make a move that reminded him of Beth and he’d find himself spiraling into a rabbit hole. 

He laid out their game on his chessboard and stared at it. He knew his next move, but he didn’t know Beth’s. She was playing erratically. Every move of hers seemed a bit random. He started the game over and played it through. It still made no sense to him. Why would she send her bishop there? What did she gain from exposing her rook that way? Benny had focused so much on her game that he hadn’t realized that his game was mimicking hers. Just as erratic trying desperately to out think her. 

Benny stared at the board for an hour before going to bed. It was the last day of the open and Benny went to bed knowing he was going to lose. She’d somehow backed him into a corner. Every time he thought he knew what she was doing, she switched it up on him. 

Beth was already sitting at the board when he went down for the adjournment. She looked refreshed. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed. Benny sat down and waited for the regulator to come and move his piece for him. He tapped the clock and waited for Beth to make her next move. 

The game moved on much the same as it had the day before. Eventually, it was clear that neither of them were getting anywhere. At one point, they were chasing their tails. Benny stopped for a moment and stared at the board working out any possible scenario that ended with either of their victories. Any way they played it, the game wasn’t going to end without one of them surrendering. Benny wasn’t in the habit of surrendering and Beth had never accepted a draw in her life. He made his next move almost reluctantly, wondering how many hours they were going to chase each other. He punched Beth’s clock and waited for her next, predictable move. 

Beth stared down at the board. He could see her coming to the same conclusion he had. She chewed at her bottom lip, her eyes moving the pieces over and over again in her mind. He knew it wasn’t going to be long before she made her next move. 

Beth’s eyes left the board and met his. “Draw?” 

He blinked in surprise. He felt like it must have been another trick. He pulled on his earlobe and cleared his throat. “Come again?” 

“C’mon, Benny. You see the same thing I do. You know I won’t surrender and I know you won’t. Let’s call it a draw.” 

Benny chewed at his cheek in thought before nodding. They both stood from the board and shook hands politely. Benny still couldn’t quite make sense of what happened. He’d been so sure they’d be at the board until one of them either made a mistake (unlikely) or surrendered (even unlikelier). 

He’d had a draw earlier on. Just one, but it was enough to wipe him out of the title for anything other than an outright win. Beth knew this. He knew she knew, but he also knew she didn’t draw. It was an all or none for them both. Or so he thought. Up until Beth flipped the board on him. 

She kept her title with a draw from the most erratic game of chess he’d ever seen her play. Every move was deliberate, but it was also impossible to catch on to what she was doing before she’d done it. It wasn’t until he was in his room replaying the game that he worked out what her plan must have been. She had laid trap after trap waiting for him to fall into just one and all the while the whole game had been a trap. She’d gone into that match prepared to take a draw when the time came to it. He’d played right into her hand. 

There was a light knocking at his door some time later. He peered through the peephole before opening the door. Beth stared at him. She licked her lips before pressing them together into a thin line. Benny took a breath and stepped aside to let her in. 

“Do you think we could have that talk now?” She asked. 

Benny scratched his nose and avoided looking directly at her. “Townes didn’t do it for you?” He muttered. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I saw him coming out of you room a few nights ago. And I know he was with you in Russia so….” Benny sat at the desk in his room and ruffled his own hair. 

“Townes is a friend.” 

Benny nodded. “You’ve got lots of friends, Beth. Townes, Beltik, me.” 

“This is you being jealous, isn’t it.” 

“Why should I be jealous? I know how to share.” 

Beth huffed. “I came here to talk, Benny. You asked for it. Clearly, you aren’t ready. And by the way I never slept with Townes. All we did was play a few games which you would have known if you hadn’t lurked in the shadows and slunk away without talking to anybody.” 

So she’d seen him. He stood and caught her at the door. “Alright. Let’s talk. I’ll shut up and you can talk.” 

Beth stared at him with those decisive eyes of hers. The ones that could see through him in an instant. He put on his best, most earnest face. She relented and stepped back into the room. Benny returned to his chair, this time, facing her. 

Beth stared at him for a few minutes before looking away out the window. “I’m not actually sure where to begin.” 

Benny shrugged. “The beginning?” 

She was quiet a few minutes more. “’Close your eyes, baby.’” 

Benny choked on his surprise and embarrassment. “What?” 

“That was what my mother said to me right before she drove into a truck crossing a bridge in Kentucky. Both her and the other driver were killed, but somehow I came out alive despite her best efforts.” She sat down on the end of his bed, still not looking at him. “It took a while before I trusted anybody. First, Jolene. She was another girl in Methuan. Then, Mr. Shaibel, but it took much longer for me to trust him than it had for me to trust Jolene. In my experience, adults were quick to betray you. Mr. Shaibel never did that. He never asked questions and he always answered my own eventually. 

“I never trusted Allston, but Alma I grew to love as my own mother. She left me just like my real mother had. I didn’t know how to deal with it. I’d never learned how to deal with my grief. And I felt betrayed, I think. I knew Alma had been sick for a long time, but her death still made me feel abandoned. 

“I opened my door to Harry Beltik and he stayed for a while, but in the end he left just like everybody else. And then you. I wasn’t expecting much from you, if I’m honest.” 

Benny coughed. “Wow, thanks.” 

Beth looked at him with a shy smile. “You managed to surprise me a time or two. But, in the end, you made me feel just like everyone else who had abandoned me. Like a pawn in your bigger chess game. It felt like you only wanted me for what I could do for you. Or do for your reputation. The Chess World Champion trained by none other than Benny Watts. Then, when it stopped looking likely, you severed all connection with me.” 

Benny straightened in his seat, ready to argue his case. To defend himself. Beth moved on without giving him a chance. 

“I was alone in the world. Even more alone than I had been after my mother died. At least I had the other Methuan girls to keep me company. I had Jolene and Mr. Shaibel. All I could do was drink and try to forget. I was at a stalemate with myself. I couldn’t go forward and I couldn’t afford to look back. I might have stayed in that downward spiral until I killed myself if Jolene hadn’t found me.” Beth finished with a shrug. “You know what happened after that.” 

“I never cared that you lost in Paris. I knew it was a possibility. You’d built Borgov up in your head as some undefeatable monster. If you had just come back to New York after, we could have worked together to prepare you for Moscow.” 

“You don’t understand, Benny. The last person I needed to see after Paris was the one person that would point out all the things I had done wrong. I needed to drown my sorrows, not sit in further judgment.” 

“Why do you assume I was going to judge you? All I wanted was to comfort you. I wanted to be able to be there for you. I even told you I didn’t care if you needed to drink.” Benny stood and put his hands on his hips. 

Beth got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. “Please. I could see the judgment in your eyes through the phone.” 

“Then you were hallucinating because there wasn’t any.” Benny remembered his earlier argument. “And when did I ever give you the impression that I was only interested in you for your potential?” 

“Five weeks together and the first time we have sex all you can talk about is my chess game. Or was the sex that bad for you?” 

“Of course it wasn’t! I was trying to prioritize. You were hours away from leaving for Paris.” 

“So, I was right. Chess is more important to you.” 

Benny let out a growl of frustration. “I can’t win with you! Why does it have to be one or the other? Why can’t I love both you and chess?” 

Beth’s eyes widened in surprise. Benny frowned at her reaction for a moment before he realized what he’d said. Beth’s arms uncrossed and dropped to her sides. “What did you say?” 

Benny covered his mouth with his hand. Half of him wanted to scream it again, the other half never wanted to utter another word. Beth moved closer. 

“Benny? Did you say you love me?” She demanded, bemusement in her voice. 

He winced. “I don’t think I should be held accountable for things I say out of frustration.” 

Beth shook her head and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “No? So say it again, now.” 

Benny looked down at her. “You first.” It was an empty challenge. He knew she wasn’t going to say it back. He’d overplayed his hand. Traded queens when he should have taken her rook. 

“I love you, too, Benny.” 

He stared at her in disbelief. When the hell had she become so unpredictable? He thought he’d known her. At every turn, she proved just how very wrong he was. He dropped his arms and kissed her. Her lips moved against his, her arms curling around his neck. His arms went around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t kissed her since before she’d left for Paris. He couldn’t believe he’d made it through three days alone on the road without finding any excuse to do exactly what he’d been dreaming about doing every night since she’d left. 

Beth pulled back, suddenly. His lips followed her, seeking. Finding nothing, he opened his eyes to look into hers. She stared at him sternly. He wondered what he’d done to piss her off this time. 

“What?” 

“We made a deal.” 

A deal? He looked down between them as he thought. Beth shook him, lightly. 

“I said it. It’s your turn.” 

Oh. He smirked at her. “I love you.” 

If he hadn’t known her, he would’ve said she looked relieved. As if he was going to go back on his word. Benny Watts prided himself on three things; his chess game, his impeccable fashion sense, and his honesty. He was a man of his word. So when he said he loved Beth Harmon - even accidentally - he stood by it. 

Beth curled her fingers into his shirt and kissed him deeply. He shouldn’t be allowed to be so happy. He’d spent years being given everything he wanted as a child, but nobody cared when he was an adult. He wasn’t a cute prodigy anymore. He was a washed up hack that never lived up to the expectations set for him. He’d learned quickly that people only cared when it benefited them. He thought Beth was the same at first. 

When he’d spoken to her all those years ago in this very hotel. She had brushed him off as if he were a fly that was bothering her. He thought it was because she was conceited and self important, until she told him it wasn’t their first meeting. She wasn’t cold because he was a stranger, but because he had forgotten her. And then when he’d offered her advice on her game with Beltik. A rogue effort to make amends. She had the audacity to get upset with him. He’d never been so amused by someone. 

And here he was kissing her. The most amazing person he’d never thought to know. Her lips moving across his stubble spattered jaw and down his neck. Her hands lifting his shirt and pulling it over his head. She was incredible and soft and warm and…. His brain shut off for a moment as she pulled his pants down and moved her lips down his belly at the same moment. 

She stared for a moment too long. Benny found himself strangely self conscious. He started to say something when she drew her tongue from the root of his cock all the way to the tip. He had no idea what he had been planning on saying. No idea if he’d ever been able to speak before at all. His knees buckled as she sucked him into her mouth with gusto. He dropped back into the hotel armchair. His arm swung wide to catch himself, scattering the chess pieces everywhere. 

The air in the room had gone thin. No breath seemed enough to give his brain the kick start it so badly needed. He dug his fingers into Beth’s perfectly coiffed hair. Her face tipped up, her eyes latching onto his. She smiled around his cock and Benny thought he would lose himself right then and there. He pulled her head back, his thoughts coming back to him. 

“You’re driving me insane, kid,” he murmured. 

Beth leaned back on her heels and used her thumb to wipe a spot of saliva from the corner of her lips. “Do you need me to leave?” Her eyes were playful. Teasing. The little minx. 

Benny scooped and picked her up to kiss her and lay her down on the bed. She squealed and giggled as he worked her free of her clothes. Benny planted an array of kisses on every piece of skin he could reach. She wove her fingers through his hair as he reached her apex. Her giggles ended with a surprised gasp. He could hear her sucking in little breaths as his tongue delved between her folds. A low moan rumbled from her throat as he found her clit with his tongue and slipped two fingers inside her. 

“Benny,” she mumbled just before a gasp escaped her lips and her muscles tightened all at once. Benny moved back up beside her and brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes drifted, heavy with satisfaction. 

“You’re gonna miss all the fun if you go to bed now,” he teased. 

Beth leaned up and kissed him lightly. “What fun?” 

Benny leaned his forehead against hers and pressed into her. She gave a little gasp and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders as she hitched her legs higher on his hips. He used his thumb to circle her clit as he thrust into her harder and harder. Beth’s eyelids fluttered over her rolling eyes. Benny leaned forward and set his teeth against her shoulder as he came shortly after her. 

They lay together, panting. Benny’s mind cleared all at once just as it had the first time they’d had sex. He stared across the room without seeing it and played their game over again. Then once more. He should have let one of her traps succeed so he could use his momentum to back her into a corner and put her on the defensive. He could have won, but he had been too concerned with out thinking her out thinking him. He should have just taken a beat and played the game the way he always did. Instead, he’d let Beth get into his head. 

“I think I could’ve beaten you if I hadn’t been trying so hard to out think you.” 

Benny started. He wondered if she could read his mind. It wouldn’t be too surprising. 

“I let you get into my head and I started playing to your line not mine.” She pushed at his shoulder. “You warned me the last time we were in this position.” 

Benny looked down at their tangled bodies. “Mm. No, last time we were doggy style.” 

Beth jabbed his side with a single knuckle. He winced and moved an inch or two away. Beth leaned up on her arm and looked down at him with a sour look on her face. Benny sighed and pulled her to his chest pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I let you get in my head, too. I just never expected you to draw.” 

Beth shrugged. “It’s just the open. I’d never do that at Nationals.” 

“Ah.” He stared up at the ceiling. “You know… I’ll be at Nationals.” 

“I know.” 

“Nine weeks from tomorrow.” 

“I know that, too.” 

Benny rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm. He chewed at his lips thoughtfully. Beth drew a circle around his bellybutton with her finger and then up his chest and back down before repeating the gesture. Too much more of that and he’d be having her again. 

“I could drive us.” 

Beth was quiet for a fully minute. “You better not cheap out on the rooms.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Obsessed with the road trip scene in 1x06 so I wrote a sort of continuation of that. Added an O.C. sister for Benny because he definitely acts like a man with sister(s). Also I wanted to give Beth a reason to be jealous.


End file.
